Temptation
by Tostie
Summary: First year – In the film Harry rejected the offer, but what was the boy who's deepest desire was to be with his family really thinking? No Pairing - One-shot


**Temptation**

**Summary: **One-shot- First year – In the film Harry rejected the offer, but what was the boy who's deepest desire was to be with his family really thinking? No Slash

* * *

''Harry Potter, we meet again.''

It were these words that brought said eleven year old boy out of his state of shock and revulsion. He had expected either Snape or Voldemort to be here. So seeing Quirrell here had already been a shock, but this … seeing the head of the murderer of his parents on the back of the skull of his DADA professor had completely frozen him for a moment.

''Voldemort.'' He breathed.

''Yes,'' the man hissed. ''Do you see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live of another, and be a parasite. The unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own, but there is something that can, something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket.''

He knew! Harry didn't know how, but somehow Voldemort knew he had the stone! He had to get away, he had to run! He barely registered Voldemort's voice as he ordered Quirrell to stop him, but what he did notice was the wall of fire that rose up in front of him and he just knew the potion he had swallowed earlier wasn't going to help him against that; so he stopped and swirled back around.

''Don't be a fool.'' Voldemort hissed. ''Why suffer horrific death? When you can join me, and live.''

Harry recoiled at the mere thought of it. Was this man, this monster, the murderer of his parents really saying what he thought he was saying? Harry did not care how vastly outclassed he was by the man in front of him there was only one reply he could give here. ''Never!'' He shouted in defiance.

Voldemort only seemed to be amused by his reply as he laughed before replying. ''Bravery, you parents had it too.'' Harry balled his fist at hearing that, how did this man even dare mentioning them? What Voldemort said next made all his anger disapear, only to be replaced by confusion. ''Tell me, Harry, would you like to see you mother and father again? Together we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return.''

Harry's mind blanked at hearing that. Bringing back his father and mother? An image of what he had seen in the mirror of Erised surfaced to forefront of his mind; his mother, and his father looking at him with smiles on their faces. Both of them giving him a look the likes he had never received himself before, the likes he had only been allowed to observe from a distance as he watched parents interact with their children.

Was it really possible? Could he have his parents back? Could he have a real family? Almost subconsciously his hand lowered toward the right pocket of his trouser. His hand grasped something surprisingly smooth and when he retracted his hands he saw he was now holding a blood-red stone; the Philosopher Stone … if he gave this to Voldemort could he really have his parents back?

Harry was broken from his thoughts as Voldemort spoke again. ''That's it, Harry, there is no good and evil. There is only power and those to weak to seek it. Together we will do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!''

At hearing those words another memory sprung forward. It was from the time he had bought his wand. The words Ollivander had spoken to him echoed in his mind.

_''Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember …. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter. …. After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great.''_

Extraordinary, great … both words could be used to describe the feat of bringing back his parents, but terrible was also a word that was used to describe the man. No matter what the man may promise, he was still the one who killed them in the first place. There was no way he would just going to bring them back. Anger rose as Harry realized the man was just trying to trick him. ''You liar!'' He exclaimed.

''Kill him!'' Voldemort yelled in response and all thoughts on his parents left Harry's mind as he saw Quirrell literately fly toward him.

* * *

**Author notes: **

Wow this wasn't easy. It was really hard to understand the actions of canon eleven year old Harry Potter. I mean seriously considering his upbringing and his age he really was way to selfless.


End file.
